The chemical structure of 2-methoxy-4-propyl-1-cyclohexanol, represented by the formula ##STR2## has been known for some time. The compound has in fact been described by S. W. Eachus and C. W. Dence [Holzforschung 29, 41-8 (1975)] as a product obtained by hydrogenation of isoeugenol, as part of a study related to the hydrogenation of compounds serving as lignin models. However, this reference is mute as to the fragrance properties of 2-methoxy-4-propyl-1-cyclohexanol.